


The Prom King

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: I’d Know You No Matter Who We Were [1]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannon nods, Crushes, Dances, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Nick Names, Pre-Movie, Projects, Prom, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: An AU in which Iceman and Maverick are about to leave school, with prom around the corner. They are partnered for one final project and, when Tom’s tongue is in Pete’s mouth, he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.





	The Prom King

**Author's Note:**

> The first instalment to an upcoming _Top Gun _AU series where, I basically take the mick with cliche genre conventions and narratives, then throw Icemav into the mix...__

**Summer, 1978:**

They had been assigned their final physics project together, Pete and Tom. Pete Mitchell: the literal Outsider. Riddled with angst and insecurity. Riddled with guilt for letting his best friend Nick, take the heat for their last experiment that blew up in their faces. Tom Kazansky: full of smarts, self esteem, promise and pride that all of the other boys in the class just wished they had. Tom has his clique, full of the jocks who would hang out on the basketball courts; play hockey here and play volleyball there. Tom was by far the smartest, and he used his skills to his advantage. He knows what he wants and is known to take it. Tom is the most mysterious, aloof and exotic. It was his presence that lured Pete to his light, his flame.

Pete had heard, or rather had bumped into some of Tom’s group and heard that they all had strange nicknames for one another. He heard a ‘Slider’ and a ‘Hollywood’ but he didn’t hear what they called Tom. He wasn’t sure why but although he wasn’t meant to know, he wasn’t meant to hear; it felt odd. Like maybe, just maybe, the weird nickname they’d given to Tom Kazansky, the leader of the Wolfpack, would finally be able to explain to Pete the mysterious aura of his classmate.

And explain to Pete, why he hadn’t been able to get Tom out of his head for months now.

“Row four, blue shirt. Wake up.” His teacher bellowed.

Pete snapped from his daydream. He quickly scanned his whereabouts and took in the lads at the back. The usual gang: Kazansky and his crew. He looked over to Leonard, or could he call him _Wolfman_?, laughing with his best friend Rick, who Pete now called _Hollywood_ in his head. Then his eyes flickered back up to Tom who was.. pouting? He wasn’t sure. But what his was completely sure of was where Tom’s eyes were. They had locked onto Pete and didn’t flinch, didn’t waver.

“Pete Mitchell, I’d like the answer to…” He snapped to attention, having again missed his teacher’s words.

“I’m sorry ma’am, you were asking about?”

He heard her say something about the forces acting on a jet and was reminded that he was here to learn and to focus but, Tom’s eye’s hadn’t left the back of his neck. He was sure of it. 

* * *

They were handed their project briefs and Tom took a seat beside Pete. He seemed completely detached, with a pen twirling across his knuckles. He was chewing, with a strange, meticulous chomp that had Pete focused on his mouth. His hands, then back to his mouth. His mouth. Tom had very prominent, Pete decided was the word for it, lips. They were just a little too plush, too rounded, and then Tom licked them. Pete felt his cheeks heat.

Tom said something, his voice rich. Pete squirmed and looked down, his hands had settled in his lap.  
It took him a few moments but Tom was laying out the plans for.. whatever the hell they were supposed to be working on. No, that wasn’t it. Tom was laying out his work schedule, when he could fit Pete in. Probably after his volleyball games, basketball games and whatever the hell else Tom Kazansky got up himself up too.

Pete didn’t say much. At least, he remembered that he didn’t. His voice stumbled here and there, he tried to say what was on his mind and found that he couldn’t, which was strange. He was usually so dedicated, hooked, and he was in one of his best classes. Tom was messing with his head. That had to be the only, logical explanation. 

* * *

It was a Friday night, and Tom was arms deep into his files and folders. Pete heard him mutter something under his breath in frustration, and continued with his model. Pete was a little artsy, when he wanted to be, and had tried to build some form of a fighter jet model for the two of them to work with. It hadn’t gone swimmingly but Tom had just laughed and laughed.

He had a beautiful laugh, when he was genuinely interested. He laughed long and hearty, his face creased up and he showed his teeth. It was truly a beautiful smile that immediately broke Pete’s silence.

Pete wasn’t even sure how but they started talking. About things different from the thrust to weight ratios and how energy doesn’t bleed below a certain amount of knots. Tom just kept asking of him things that seemed a little intrusive but Pete didn’t mind, he really didn’t. He told Tom a little of his home situation, his absent father and distant mother. He told Tom about Nick and Tom chuckled to himself, having already encountered Nick and his new, spirited girlfriend Carole. He asked Pete if he was jealous; whether he felt alone and Pete stumbled. He turned away with a blush on his cheeks and shook his head.

He felt a huge hand settle on his shoulder, it jerked him out of his daze. Pete has barely registered just how close Tom was to him. He’d manoeuvred himself closer, leaned in closer so that they were almost eye to eye and toe to toe. Tom tipped his head down, set his other hand on the table so that now his hazel eyes locked onto Pete’s widening green ones.

He didn’t hear what Tom had said, he was too shocked to find just how soft his lips were. How tender his touch was. Tom kissed him, it was all too quick. Pete had frozen, he could barely respond. He felt Tom stiffen and retreat. His eyes darted all around the room, he muttered something as he ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair with haste.

“I’m, I.. I really shouldn’t have—“ Tom sniffed and looked to the ceiling, Pete juggled with his own words. “I’m _sorry_.”

Tom clutched at his things, swiped his papers off of the table and swung his bag over his shoulder. He stumbled towards the door and Pete called to him, voice hoarse.

“Hey wait. You forgot, you forgot—“ Pete picked up Tom’s bomber jacket and he ran his fingers across the patches on the sleeves, “ _Jolly Rogers_?” He questioned.

Tom took it from him, his eyes planted firmly on the floor.

“Someday.”

“And 200... 200 _what_?” Pete continued.

Tom didn’t answer. Pete watched him take a deep breath and he could tell, that Tom was fighting with himself to say the right thing. He knew that about Tom, he knew he always needed to do the right thing and keep his cool. He had a reputation, that Pete shouldn’t mess with. That would be dangerous.

He’d never seen Tom Kazansky with flushed cheeks, widened eyes and so unsure of himself. It was unnerving to Pete who fought to keep his eyes on Tom’s reddening face.

“Sli— Ron, is waiting for me. We have a game tonight.” Tom chocked out and left the lab.

Pete considered following him, asking him what had just happened in there but he couldn’t. He froze. He wasn’t saying a tenth of what was on his mind and that, scared him the most of all.

* * *

“He kissed me.”

“What?”

He sat opposite Nick and Carole had tagged along. She and Nick were sharing a milkshake, whilst Pete attempted to finish one on his own. He winced at the coolness.

“Who kissed.. what are you talking about, Pete?” She asked in her delightful southern drawl.

Pete hesistated, his jaw clenched.

“Tom.”

Nick nearly chocked on the milkshake.

“Honey, would you mind giving me and Pete a moment?” Nick asked, incredibly direct for such a usually not at all professional, silly goose.

Carole nodded and slipped out of the booth, leaving Pete and Nick in near silence.

“What are you on?” Nick asked, once he was sure that Carole was out of earshot.

“What in the, Nick. I’m not even kidding. Tom fricking _kissed_ me.”

”Uh, huh. Tom _I don’t show any emotion but I’ll kiss you and that means I feel something_ Kazansky? I don’t buy it. He’s too.. cold.”

He could tell that Nick was skeptical. He could tell by the jokes, the way he grinned and tried to get Pete to change his mind. Pete knew that Nick didn’t want him to get his hopes up, that he didn’t want to be disappointed but, it wasn’t like Nick hadn’t seen the signs. Pete was sure, he hadn’t done a very good job at restraining himself.

“We still have a lot to work on. At least another few nights before, uh.”

“Prom?”

“Yeah, What about it.”

“It’s his birthday too, you know Pete.”

“Yeah and he’s up for Prom King.”

“Wouldn’t be Prom King without his Prom _Queen_ ” Nick’s eyebrows wiggled over the top of his glass. He chuckled too himself as Pete had flushed again.

“Nick.”

“I’m thinking Charlotte will get it though, they’d make a _lovely_ pair.”

“Nick.”

Nick was still laughing. “Although they both look like brother and sister. That’ll be a hell of a couples dance.”

“ _Nick_!” Pete bellowed, loud enough that he startled Carole at a nearby table. She took the queue to get up and wander back over, with caution.

“Just sayin’, jeez’ Pete. You’re gettin’ too paranoid about Tom. Too defensive.”

“I am not… _defensive_. I’m not and you know that you—“

“Hey, _hey_! Let’s cut it there.” Carole wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck and kissed his temple.

“But in all honesty Pete, Tom would never kiss..”

“Me?”

“A _guy_ … right sweetie?”

“Sure thang, honey.” Nick kissed her and Pete focused his attention elsewhere. “Sorry, Pete. I just don’t see him doing that. He’s always got some chicks on his tail. You two barely know each other.”

Pete was frustrated. He was irritated and was feeling the need to hit something. Not Nick, of course. He thought about what Nick and Carole had said and he did agree.. it wasn’t at all like Tom to just kiss him. But he had. Pete focused on nothing else but that Tom _had_ kissed him.

Whether or not he liked it, was another matter all together. 

* * *

They’d met again twice the following week. Just Pete and Tom, alone in the lab. Tom fiddled with his pen, chewed endless rounds of gum and paced. He paced a lot. He just couldn’t sit still, Pete decided it was strange but he figured that he understood. Tom was uncharacteristically nervous, perplexed. So Pete took the reigns for the project and miraculously, Tom didn’t object.

They hadn’t spoken of the other night. Not out loud anyway. Pete had payed extra close attention to Tom, even more so than these last months of his attention being snatched by the smirking blonde. The smirking blonde who, had kissed him. Who had looked so apologetic and upset, he was mentally kicking himself every time he saw Pete and Pete, had had enough.

He too, knew what he wanted. Sure, he didn’t always exactly calculate how to get it but this time, it all made sense.

Without word, Pete rose from his seat. He shuffled over to Tom, who had his legs up on the table, and leant down to him. There they were, faces inches apart, breathing in tandem. Tom’s fingers stopped moving, he stopped chewing. He spat out his gum into a tissue and within moments, Tom’s hands were in Pete’s hair, his hands were on his back and trailed down to the curve of his ass. Their lips locked, in a inviting kiss.

Pete pulled Tom up and felt Tom startle. Pete’s tongue brushed up against Tom’s lips and they parted for him. Their tongues battled with one another, both fought for dominance. Pete jumped at the sudden intense grind of their hips, as Tom pressed his chest up against his. He ground his own hips upwards and feeling his need for air, broke away from Tom.

Tom just stared and stared at him, lips parted and his breath shallow. His eyes were wide and the hazel.. Pete couldn’t even see it. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated, full of lust.

“Well uh- that was.”

Tom shushed him. He strutted over to Pete, dwarfing him with ease. Pete was enraptured by Tom’s grin, it was huge and showed his teeth. It was feral, promising nothing but trouble.

Pete was lifted off of the floor as Tom caught his lips in another bruising kiss. He was merciless, ruthless, he trailed his lips all over Pete’s face and neck. Pete whined and bucked his hips forward. He heard Tom moan, a full-throated noise wretched deep within his throat and broke away. Pete’s eyes looked down at Tom, then to his face, and back to the tent in his jeans.

“Why don’t we take this someplace else?” Pete had tried to make it sound tempting but couldn’t help smile his way through.

“That depends, are you _up_ for this one, Mitchell?” Tom gestured wildly to Pete’s belt.

Pete laughed again. He answered by taking Tom’s hand in his own and letting him lead the way out of the school gates, to his car. To Tom’s place. To Tom’s bedroom. 

* * *

It was hard and fast. Neither of them could hold on much longer, with the thrill of the intense ride promising too much pleasure. Tom bought him off with his mouth, his talented hands, his touches lit a fire across his skin. Tom took him on his back, his heated gaze boring into Pete as he thrusted deeper, faster inside him. Moans filled the room, the sensation of slick skin on skin was overwhelming, Pete could barely keep up. They were both drenched in sweat, shivering as they climaxed together. Tom collapsed onto Pete who laughed, he ran his hands up Tom’s side as both fought with themselves to let their pulses settle.

Tom rolled off of Pete with grace and one long, lean arm snaked it’s way up his back and into his hair. He kissed him, long and slow. Pete spent the night, as the little spoon, his back flush up against Tom’s chest.

He awoke to the sunlight creeping its way through the blinds and took a long look at Tom’s sleeping face. He was smiling, his face serene and open. Pete kissed him on the side of his mouth and that was what caused Tom to stir. He gazed up, eyes unfocused, as hips lips searched for Pete’s again. 

* * *

The project was a success. Both had their little disagreements, different ways of working but, they did it. Tom convinced him to work together and Pete listened and learnt a lot from him. When he could concentrate on Tom’s words of course, not just on his wandering fingers and lustful glances.

Prom was less than a week away. He told Tom that Tom would be Prom King and Tom, just rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Of course, who would _beat_ me?” Tom joked as he kissed Pete’s temple.

“A little cocky there, Kazansky.”

“I’m learning from the best, Mitchell. You know you really do come across as a bit of a _renegade_ when you let your hair down a little.”

“A renegade?— huh. Not quite what I had in mind but, okay.” 

* * *

Nick and Carole stumbled to the dance floor, Pete trailed behind with mocktails. He hadn’t seen Tom yet, their limo hadn’t arrived. Tom would be with all his mates, in a huge group that made him unapproachable, he wouldn’t waver, he wouldn’t leave them for Pete. Pete sighed, and apologised profusely for tailing Nick and his date for the night.

“Honestly Petey, it’s okay. It’s the _after_ party that counts!” Carole winked, her fingers wrapped themselves around Nick’s arm.

Nick laughed and whispered something in her ear. Pete smiled and tore his eyes away. There was a sudden commotion at the door, he figured he knew who were about to make their grand entrance. _The Best Of The Best_ as Nick so rightfully called them, strutted in. Their suits were pristine, their shoes shined and hair gelled to perfection. Their stances spoke volumes that they were not to be messed with, to be admired from afar, but never approached.

Pete felt Tom’s presence in an instant. He heard someone yell ‘Prom King’ as Tom was shoved forward, only to immediately regain his poise. He was smiling, he took in the scene before him, then he was snatched from Pete’s gaze. He saw Hollywood and Wolfman head straight to the buffet with, he now had learnt a couple more nicknames, Merlin and Chipper in tow. Tom and Ron stayed close together, at the far end of the hall. Pete’s own smile faltered. 

* * *

Endless rounds of disco classics later and finally, a little rock came on. Their was a magnetic pull to the dance floor, students surrounding the MC who announced that it was indeed time to announce the Prom King and Queen.

“Shouldn’t ya’ll be out there making fool’s of us all?” Carole joked as Nick turned to her with an over the top, appalled look.

“Gotta save the energy, it’s the _after_ party that counts.” He winked and she giggled, her laughter always made Pete smile, for reasons he was still trying to figure out.

Pete kept out of the way, he sat at the table with Nick and Carole in his arms. He watched, and waited. Barely breathing but he waited.

He waited to hear the same name that hadn’t left his thoughts for over two weeks straight.

Tom Kazansky and Charlotte Blackwood took to the floor. Charlotte beamed, her red chiffon dress fluttered as she twirled around the floor. Tom looked hesitant but still offered her a hand, a true gentleman, and she took it. She set her hands around his neck, fingers locked in a loose embrace.

Pete saw him grimace, as Charlotte leaned in closer. Tom was trying to relax and let her in but Pete knew that look. Tom was uncomfortable, he looked like he was about to bolt. It was strange behaviour, for someone who loved the limelight like Pete always thought Tom did.

Pete clambered out of his seat, he joined a group of students that had surrounded the couple on the dance floor. At that moment, the track stopped. Pete grinned to himself as one of his favourite Righteous Brother’s classics filled the silence. He was almost lost in the moment, swaying back and fourth when a hand grabbed him, he was being pulled from the crowd. Where had Charlotte gone? It didn’t matter because it was Tom, Tom’s hand. His hand had settled on Pete’s hip and Pete, breathless and cursing himself for it, let him.

He let Tom guide his movements, to enclose his huge hands around Pete’s and have them rest around Tom’s neck. Tom shivered under Pete’s touch and both men smiled to one another. They rocked back and fourth to the slow beat, taking in every moment shared in this embrace.

“ _Baby baby, I’d get down on my knees for you_ ” he sang along to the words, not very well but Pete tried. “ _If you would only love me, like you used to do-oo-ooh- oo, ye-e-ah._ ”

Tom just smiled his huge, gorgeous smile and kissed him, long and slow. Just a sweet brush of their lips, and Pete let him.

They were in front of everyone. He was in the arms of another man in front of all Tom’s friends and all the women on Tom’s tail. Tom didn’t care in the slightest, he tipped his head down so that their foreheads touched, he continued to dance with Pete through the song.

Pete caught a glimpse of Nick in the corner of his eye, making a weird ‘eww but aww’ gesture that took Pete a moment to figure out. He looked up to Tom, who hummed along to the dying words. Silence. 

* * *

“So uh, you _are_ gay then?” Pete asked, as more upbeat track lured students back to the dance floor. They weren’t signalled out in front of anyone anymore but, they still had enough of the spotlight. Tom laughed, Pete was alarmed that he’d just outed Tom right then and there.

“Yeah Pete, _yeah_. As it so happens, _this_ is how I‘m turning out.” Tom winked. “Are you?”

Pete stuttered, he felt a hand on his cheek and relaxed into Tom’s palm.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tom’s voice was soft, his smile was warm and inviting. “Guess you really are the little Maverick in the group.”

“The little—“ Pete’s brow furrowed. “Did you just- just give me my-“

“-Think it suits you. I want you to _be_ _mine_ and so, you’re a part of the group. If it’s.. what you want.”

Pete just looked to him, he took in his expression. The honesty; the assurance. Pete knows what he wants and will sure as hell take it too, it’s dangerous but he likes it.

“Do you seriously all have stupid nicknames?” They both laughed, Pete cursed himself for ending the moment. “It’s hard to keep up.”

“Well that depends, do you find The _Iceman_ , stupid?”

“Who the hell is Ice-“ He pursed his lips at Tom’s narrowed eyes. “Ice. _Ice_ —man… I love it. What does it mean?”

“So many questions, Maverick. So many questions.” Tom joked, as he ran a hand through his neatly gelled frosted tips. Then in a deeper, more sensual tone he added: “You’ll just have to find out tonight and let me know.”

“Is this some gay sex thing that I don’t understand?”

“You really _do_ know how to ruin a moment don’t you, Pete?”

“Sure as hell do, Iceman. I think you’re right. Maverick does work pretty well.”

“Always the little hot-head with the very tiny, and insanely hot little ass. You’re cocky, _Mav—erick_. I like that about you. You like to work alone—“

Pete was about to add something when-

“—I’m not letting you be alone anymore.” Iceman’s lips found his again, he slipped his tongue inside.

Pete broke away, with a huge grin painting his face.

“Maverick it is.”


End file.
